Monkey Ace
|-|Base= |-|Fighter Plane= |-|Operation: Dart Storm= |-|Sky Shredder= |-|Bomber Ace= |-|Ground Zero= |-|Tsar Bomba= |-|Neva-Miss Targeting= |-|Spectre= |-|Flying Fortress= Summary The Monkey Ace is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a moving unit that flies in one of three designated paths, an 8 shape, an infinity shape, or an O shape. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, Likely 9-C | 9-B | 9-B, 9-A with anti-MOAB missiles, Sky Shredder can reach 8-C via quantity of projectiles | 9-B, 9-A with Ground Zero and Tsar Bomba | 9-B, 9-A with Spectre and Flying Fortress Name: Monkey Ace Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys are genderless with the exception of Heroes Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey | Biplane | Biplane, Stealth Bomber | Biplane, Heavy Bomber | Biplane, Gunship Powers and Abilities: |-|Monkey=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Vehicular Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons) |-|Plane=Inorganic Physiology, Flight, Danmaku, Explosion Manipulation, Camouflage (The plane is painted to be a spy plane during nighttime or storms, Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons) | All base abilities enhanced, Homing Attack and Explosion Manipulation with anti-MOAB missiles, Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons without Spy Plane) | All base abilities enhanced, Explosion Manipulation (Specializes in dropping bombs, especially with Ground Zero and Tsar Bomba abilities), Ground Zero and Tsar Bomba bypass Black Bloon’s immunity to Explosion Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Tsar Bomba stuns all Bloons that survive (except BAD, which is immune) for 8 seconds) | All base abilities enhanced, Large Size for Flying Fortress (At least Type 0, but it’s likely larger), Homing Attack, Explosion Manipulation, Spectre lacks Danmaku (due to firing a single targeting stream instead of bullets in all directions) but Neva-Miss Targeting and Flying Fortress (Far higher projectile count) do not Attack Potency: Likely Street level (Should compare to other basic monkeys) | Wall level (Should be vastly superior to the Monkey’s hand-held guns, Exploding Pineapples can pop Lead Bloons) | Wall level (Stronger than before, Sky Shredder darts can pop Lead Bloons), Small Building level with anti-MOAB missiles (Can pop the outer layer of a Fortified MOAB, Sky Shredder can bypass DDT’s Black Bloon properties and target/attack them), Sky Shredder can reach Building level via quantity of projectiles (Can pop ZOMGs) | Wall level (Stronger than before, Bombs can pop Lead Bloons), Small Building level with Ground Zero (Can destroy BFBs) and Tsar Bomba (Was calculated to be this powerful, Can destroy BFBs and deal massive damage to ZOMGs) | Wall level (Stronger than before, Bombs can pop Lead and Black Bloons), Small Building level with Spectre and Flying Fortress (Spectre can quickly destroy a MOAB given its targeting and Flying Fortress is far more effective given its spam) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | Unknown flight speed, Transonic combat speed | Unknown flight speed (Flies faster than base), Transonic combat speed (Fires far faster than base) | Unknown flight speed, Transonic combat speed | Unknown flight speed, Transonic combat speed (Flying Fortress fires far faster than base) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Street level | Wall level | Wall level, Small Building level with anti-MOAB missiles, Sky Shredder can reach Building level via quantity of projectiles | Wall level, Small Building level with Ground Zero and Tsar Bomba | Wall level, Small Building level with Spectre and Flying Fortress Durability: Likely Street level (Should compare to other basic monkeys) | At least Wall level (The Biplane’s wingspan and length are about 3 meters) | At least Wall level (Stronger than before, Stealth Bomber is a bigger plane) | At least Wall level (Stronger than before, Heavy Bombers are bigger and more durable planes) | At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level for Flying Fortress (Stronger than before, Gunships (especially Flying Fortress) are much bigger and more durable ships) Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage | Very High (Is a vehicle) Range: Below Average Melee Range | Several Meters (The Biplane’s wingspan is about 3 meters), At least Tens of Meters with darts (They continue flying off screen), Several Meters with Exploding Pineapples | Several Meters (The Stealth Bombers should be bigger than the Biplane), At least Tens of Meters with darts, Several Meters with Exploding Pineapples, Tens of Meters with anti-MOAB missiles | Several Meters (The Heavy Bombers should be bigger than the Biplane), At least Tens of Meters with darts, Several Meters with explosives, At least Tens of Meters with Ground Zero and Tsar Bomba, possibly Hundreds of Meters | Several Meters, possibly higher (The Gunships should be much bigger than the Biplane, The Flying Fortress’ is at least Type 0 and it’s description focuses on it being a “BIG plane”), At least Tens of Meters with darts, Several Meters with bomb Standard Equipment: Helmet and goggles | Biplane, Aircraft Guns, Exploding Pineapples | Anti-MOAB missiles, Stealth Bomber, Exploding Pineapples (DSi version of BTD4 has the Operation: Dart Storm drop 2 at a time if there’s enough Bloons on screen), Operation: Dart Storm should have Sniper Monkey’s Supply Drops | Bombs, Heavy Bomber, Ground Zero, Tsar Bomba | Neva-Miss Targeting darts, Laser Guided System, Gunships, Bombs Intelligence: Likely Average. Above Average in terms of combat Weaknesses: Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of three upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aircraft Gun:' The Monkey Ace's main method of attack. Fires 8 darts in a circle around it *'Rapid Fire:' Fires faster *'Lots More Darts:' Fires 12 darts at a time *'Exploding Pineapple:' Drops an exploding pineapple every few seconds *'Spy Plane:' Allows Monkey Ace to shoot Camo Bloons *'Sharper Darts:' Darts can pop 8 Bloons each *'Centered Path:' Adds a central flight path for maximum map coverage *'Fighter Plane:' Flies faster and launches anti-MOAB missiles **'Operation: Dart Storm:' Fires 16 darts at once, twice as fast **'Sky Shredder:' Shoots 32 darts at once, much faster. Attacks deal more damage and can pop any type of Bloon, including Camo *'Bomber Ace:' Drops a line of 4 bombs when crossing the Bloon track **'Ground Zero:' Gives the Monkey the ability to drop a nuke, destroying almost everything on screen **'Tsar Bomba:' Drops an even bigger, more-powerful bomb that stuns all surviving Bloons except the BAD *'Neva-Miss Targeting:' Darts seek out Bloons **'Spectre:' Rapidly fires a single stream of darts and bombs **'Flying Fortress:' Fires 3 streams of more powerful bombs and darts twice as fast. Can damage all Bloon Types excluding Camo if no camo detection is granted Key: Monkey | Base | Fighter Plane upgrade path | Bomber Ace upgrade path | Neva-Miss Targeting upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Protagonists Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vehicles Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Dart Users Category:Food Users Category:Military Characters Category:Tier 8